Inferno Princess Alice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60116 |idalt = 60116 2 |no = 950 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 209 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Having lost her life in battle, Alice continued to dye her sickle with the blood of her enemies while unconscious. This was due to the fact that she had collected a countless amount of souls while cursing the world during her lifetime. However, Alice suddenly recovered her consciousness when amongst the numerous souls in her body, a light spoke softly to her. She had no recollection of what the light was, but she got a familiar feeling from it nevertheless. As tears streamed down her face, she muttered the word "sister" to herself, and began to fight for her survival with both darkness and light within her. |summon = I had someone taking care of me... No, I already knew that. I'm sure someone cares for you too... |fusion = Argh.. It's okay... It hurts, but I'm fine... I know you have good intentions... |evolution = This may be my last chance. But...that's why I want to fight. And this time, of my own free will! | hp_base = 4519 |atk_base = 1856 |def_base = 1266 |rec_base = 1952 | hp_lord = 6452 |atk_lord = 2523 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2399 | hp_anima = 7344 |rec_anima = 2161 |atk_breaker = 2761 |def_breaker = 1762 |atk_guardian = 2285 |def_guardian = 2238 | hp_oracle = 5559 |rec_oracle = 2637 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Dark Hellfire's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Dark types & hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = Fills 4 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Apollyon Deluge |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, probable Curse effect & greatly recovers HP |bbnote = 45% chance & heal 1400-1600 + 22.5% of own Rec |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Depriving Spell |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts allies' Atk relative to their Rec for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate |sbbnote = 80% Rec to Atk & 30% BC efficacy |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Missing |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, greatly recovers HP, gradually recovers HP for 3 turns & massive boost to Rec |ubbnote = Heal 3600-4400 + 40% of own Rec instantly, heal 2000-2300 + 20% Rec & 300% boost |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Heart Piercing Light |esitem = |esdescription = Absorbs HP when attacking & hugely boosts BB gauge when attacking normally |esnote = Drains 5-10% of damage & fills 7 BC |evofrom = 60115 |evointo = 60117 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60201 |evomats6 = 60224 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}